<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care of You by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378335">Taking Care of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru's always taking care of Yuuto, and even though he wishes it could be under better circumstances, the time has come for Yuuto to take care of Wataru for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto &amp; Argonavis, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Care of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home!" Yuuto called, shutting the door and slipping off his shoes and coat before he walked into the main lounge of the sharehouse. He saw Rio reading a book at the dinner table while Banri was cuddled up to Ren on the sofa, watching something on the vocalist's phone. The trio looked up at Yuuto's entrance with smiles and a couple waves before Rio jerked his head to the side.</p>
<p>"You should go check on Matoba before you do anything else," he said and Yuuto tilted his head.</p>
<p>"Is something wrong with Wataru?"</p>
<p>"He came home really early," Banri replied with a shrug, "He looked paler than usual".</p>
<p>"So he didn't go to work then...," Yuuto muttered to himself before nodding, "Thanks, I'll go see what's up".</p>
<p>A few murmurs as everyone went back to their tasks, Yuuto headed down the hall to Wataru's room, calling out gently as he tapped the back of his hand against the door before turning the handle and pushing it open slightly. </p>
<p>The bassist was laying on his bed with the curtains drawn shut, on his side with his legs bent halfway up to his chest and arms wrapped around his stomach. His face was tightened into a grimace, his eyes twitching although closed. They peeked open as the light from the hall crossed onto his face and he slowly moved one of his arms to reach out to Yuuto.</p>
<p>He looked so unusually weak and helpless and Yuuto wanted to do nothing but hold him and take his hurt away.</p>
<p>"Hey," Yuuto greeted him, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, "Sorry if I woke you, the others said you weren't seeming too great and, well, they weren't wrong," he crossed over to his boyfriend and crouched down beside the bed, soon sliding onto his knees and resting his upper body on the space between Wataru and the edge of the matress, his blue eyes full of concern and sympathy as Wataru slid his hand beneath his own.</p>
<p>"What's up? You got a bad stomach?" Wataru nodded a little and Yuuto squeezed his hand gently, "You haven't had too many sweets have you~?" he teased, which earnt him the most pitiful glare of hatred but he knew Wataru would commit bloody murder if he wasn't feeling so sick. Yuuto hummed in thought, "Not enough of a sugar intake?" Wataru shook his head that time while Yuu chuckled, "Worth a shot".</p>
<p>Silence fell between them as Yuuto reached up to start stroking Wataru's head in a soothing matter, fingers shifting through his hair and his thumb brushing along his forehead and hairline gently. The redhead soon failed to keep his eyes open for much longer, relaxing with a soft, contented sigh through his nose as his body slackened, just simply letting Yuuto work his magic on comforting him in the only way he knew how.</p>
<p>Minutes passed in comfort, Yuuto gently shushing Wataru affectionately whenever he would wince or begin to feel discomfort, accompanied by butterfly kisses to his reddening cheeks. The guitarist removed his hand after awhile but he smiled when Wataru's eyes opened and before he could protest.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go see if the others need help with dinner. I'll be back soon, I promise," he smiled a little wider when he saw his boyfriend nod weakly and wrap his arm around himself again, closing his eyes against the light as Yuuto opened the door and stepped out, leaving just as quietly as he'd entered.</p>
<p>He stretched his legs out, feeling the muscle strain from his sitting position. Walking back to the main lounge, he could hear the other three members of the household talking to each other as pots and pans rattled about in the kitchen from the other side. Intrigued, Yuuto stood in the doorway and coughed quietly, "Everything okay in here?"</p>
<p>Ren spun around first, "S-Sorry, we weren't being too loud, were we?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we didn't disturb Wataru-kun, right?!" Banri followed up, eyes wide.</p>
<p>Yuuto shook his head, "No, no, he's alright. He's just feeling a little off with his stomach right now. I just came to see if you guys needed any help?"</p>
<p>Rio turned to him then, gently ushering Ren and Banri to go and set the table, "We're fine as we are, thanks though for the offer, Goryo. Tell Matoba we'll save some for him for if he wants it, same goes for you since I assume you're gonna go back?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am. But, thanks! It's kinda nice actually, in a weird way; like of course I don't want Wataru to be sick but it's not often I get to look after him like this. Usually he's the one always looking out for me instead..." he smiled at the thought of just how much Wataru did for him, a blush adorning his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes flashed gratefully at Rio, "Again, thanks, and I'll get some later when he's properly asleep and I can slip away and get back unnoticed".</p>
<p>Easier said than done considering how much of a light sleeper Wataru was most nights if the times they'd shared a room was any indication. </p>
<p>Feeling satisfied, Yuuto headed back to Wataru's room and cuddled up behind him, removing Wataru's almost vice-like grip around his stomach and replacing it with his own gentler one, sliding one hand under his hoodie to rub soothing circles on what he could only guess was the pained area. Wataru barely stirred, only shuffling to lean back into Yuuto's frame best he could and the guitarist rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his own eyes with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Looks like I get to take care of you this time, huh? About time I returned the favour for all you do for me..." He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck before settling back against his shoulder, smiling more when Wataru's hands brushed over his arms. A sign of his gratitude that sent Yuuto's heart skipping.</p>
<p>He thought back to the others eating dinner.</p>
<p>"Returning the favour for all you do for all of us..."</p>
<p>Unknowing to Yuuto, Wataru returned that smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk what Wataru's actual illness is, just a stomach bug or something, idk it wasn't the point I just wanted to write something cute without giving Wataru dialogue lol</p>
<p>Catch me on Twitter, I talk about YuuWata and my wreckage of a life: <a href="https://twitter.com/DemonWings">DemonWings</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>